


Hotshot House Show

by waywardrose



Series: Call It In the Ring [1]
Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fights, First Dates, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: You checked the address one more time on your phone. It was right, but definitely not what you expected when Kylo offered to make you dinner.





	Hotshot House Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casbackwardstie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbackwardstie/gifts).

> @cas-backwards-tie asked: Hey! 👋🏻 I don’t know if you’re still taking those prompts but if you are by chance, could I request maybe X oxo with (and idk if you do modern! Or triplet, but) Kylo? Please and thank you! 💖💕 hope you’re having a great day!
> 
> You’ve made my day great by sending this prompt, sweetheart! Thank you! I’ve never written Solo triplets, so I’m going that route. I hope that’s cool.
> 
> **XOXO** \- _Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_
> 
> Prompt from the [Fluff Alphabet](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com/post/186447745297/fluff-alphabet)

You checked the address one more time on your phone. It was right, but definitely not what you expected when Kylo offered to make you dinner. Neither one of you had said it was a date, but it was a date. A _first_ date—though he’d been in your dorm room before.

That had been to watch David Lynch movies to get inspiration for the main project in your mutual _Photography: Identity and the Global Lens_ class. The professor had approved you both using Lynch as the foundation of your projects since you were approaching his work with different philosophies.

Last Friday, Kylo had brought white cheddar popcorn and one of those mixed-selection bags of fun-sized candy bars. You supplied the wine and borrowed _Inland Empire_, _Mulholland Drive_, and _Dune_ from the library. The vibe in the room had been weird at the start. He sat close to you on the bed to view the laptop properly. His shoulder had leaned against yours; his black cardigan had been soft.

You’d barked out a laugh while watching _Mulholland Drive_ when the smoke alarm was triggered during the botched murder scene. Kylo smiled at you, his eyes sparkling, and offered a mini Snickers. You ate most of it before offering the last third to him. You had him open his mouth so you could feed him.

He’d let out a put-upon sigh, but kissed the pads of your fingers before he began chewing. You realized suddenly, awkwardly, unmistakably you’d had too much wine. Your face was hot, and you couldn’t sit still.

Oh, it had been _bad bad bad_.

But then Kylo had poured you both more wine and put an arm around you like it was no big thing. You settled against him and slowly allowed your head to drop back on his shoulder.

When he’d left for the night, he hugged you and kissed your temple. His hands had lingered as he pulled away. He left the candy, too.

The candy was gone now. You’d had it for dinner on Sunday—which you confessed to him when you saw him on Tuesday. He’d frowned, stating he was a decent cook and that you should come over on Friday for dinner.

It was now seven o'clock on Friday, and you were staring at a split-level ranch that was decidedly not in a college student’s budget. First off, it had a lawn with actual live grass. There were trimmed evergreen bushes softening the sides of the house. A Japanese maple sat in the middle of the yard, looking healthy and fiery red in the autumn dusk.

The porch light was on, as were most of the interior lights. As you walked up the clean concrete stairs, you smelled smoke. Not the smoke you would expect at a college rental, but smoke from burning food.

You rang the doorbell and stepped back, giving your clothes one last check. The person who opened the door was also not who you expected. The person—a guy—was bleach-blond, tall, obviously muscled, and wearing gym shorts and a faded Annoying Orange t-shirt. His dorky, gold-framed glasses kept you from immediately recognizing Kylo’s face.

Well, not Kylo’s face. Kylo and his two brothers had the same face. He told you when you first met at the start of the semester he was a triplet. You wondered how their mother had carried three babies of Kylo’s size. Kylo was towering with a broad shoulders and long legs. They must’ve been huge in the womb. _The poor woman._

From behind Kylo’s brother you heard what sounded like an absolute war. There was inarticulate yelling and the clattering of metal; the bang of some kind of heavy material hitting the floor and then the thunderous thumps of running feet.

A baritone voice roared from somewhere in the house: “You fucking piece of donkey shit!”

Oh, that had definitely been Kylo.

There was then grunting and the sound of skin slapping skin.

“Uh… hi,” the blond brother so eloquently greeted you.

You introduced yourself and asked if it was a bad time.

“It’s always a bad time when Ben screws up Kylo’s plans.” Matt sighed and glanced over his shoulder. “I’m Matt, by the way.”

“So, uh, this happen often?”

“Not so much anymore, but…” He ended with a shrug. “Anyway, come in. Maybe you can fix this.”

Matt popped open the storm door and held it for you. The scent of smoke got stronger. The house was cozy, though, and obviously not decorated by three guys. The living room and connecting dining space looked like it had been recently vacuumed. However, the vacuum lines in the carpet were being trampled by Kylo and his other brother—who must be Ben—grappling with each other.

Kylo had Ben in a bent choke hold. Both their faces were red and sweaty, dark hair clinging to their identical faces. Ben was trying to punch Kylo in the crotch or wrestle away or both. Kylo turned with him and brought a knee up to block any groin hits.

“So sick of your shit,” Kylo snarled.

Ben heaved and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s thigh to lift it. Kylo hopped to keep upright, but it didn’t work. Both brothers went down hard in the middle of the living room, just missing the coffee table in front of the sectional sofa.

Matt closed the front door hard enough to rattle the few generic decorations on the wall. You jumped in front of the entertainment center to dodge kicking legs. They finally knocked into the coffee table in a flurry of pushing hands and flailing feet. The television remotes went flying along with half-finished curses.

_“Kylo!”_ Matt bellowed as he got between you and his two brothers. “Your. Date. Is. Here.”

You peeked around Matt to see Kylo shove Ben away and sit up. His flushed chest rapidly rose and fell. His black dress shirt had lost a few buttons in the scuffle.

In the meantime, Ben kicked at Kylo’s hip with a socked foot before scooting back to the sofa. Ben had shorter hair than Kylo and a goatee. His raglan t-shirt was twisted around his torso. You tried to pretend you didn’t notice how low his lounge pants sat on his hips.

Ben looked at you and scrambled to his feet, shaking his hair off his face. His eyes were bright and mischievous as he pushed Matt to the side. “Hi, I’m Ben.” He offered you his hand, which was steaming hot.

“So I gather,” you replied as you shook his hand.

Matt made a disgusted sound and headed for the stairs going to the lower level.

“My idiot brother—” Ben thumbed behind him. “—failed to mentioned how gorgeous you are.”

“Good God, get away from her, slutbag,” Kylo fumed as he stomped over.

Ben put his other hand on top of yours to keep you near. “But I think we have a real connection,” he said to Kylo, but winked at you.

“The only connection you have is with Funyuns.”

Ben smirked. “Yeah, the spicy kind.”

You laughed and pulled your hand out of Ben’s gentle grip. You were not going to be the bone two dogs fought over. You shrugged off your coat and held it out for Ben to take, giving him a pointed look.

He took it without comment and hung it in the front closet. Kylo made a face at his back and shuffled closer to you. He combed his long hair back and smoothed his shirt.

“Hey,” he softly said. “Sorry about that.”

“Are you okay?”

Ben came up behind him. “Yeah, are you okay, Kylie?” He did something that made Kylo jump. “Sure you can still satisfy this beauty?”

Kylo growled and ran a chortling Ben up the stairs. “Why don’t you go polish your participation trophies!”

From the second level, Ben cheekily sing-songed, “Just call me if you need assistance!”

“The only woman who’ll ever love you is Mom!”

Kylo came down red-faced, his shoulders slumped. You got the impression this was not how the evening was supposed to go. You went to him and offered a hug in sympathy. He sagged against you and held you tight, rubbing his cheek on your hair.

His arms were strong and waist was firm. You wondered how you’d missed that detail last Friday or in any of the photography classes. You cut yourself some slack, though. Kylo usually wore hoodies or cardigans that hid his shape. The gaps from the missing shirt buttons gave you a tantalizing look at Kylo’s developed chest. Apparently, Matt wasn’t the only one who worked out. Ben was in good condition, too.

“Sorry about Ben. He used to be a good guy.” He sighed. “I don’t know what the fuck happened.”

“I don’t care about that. I came here to have dinner with you.”

He straightened, looking ashamed, and held your upper arms. “Dinner’s ruined.” He rolled his eyes. “I mean, besides Ben sticking his nose in.”

“Oh no,” you replied and petted his sides. “What happened? Maybe we can fix it?”

He sighed with a shake of his head. “Nah, the oven’s a mess. Stone’s broke. Fuckin’ chicken pot pie everywhere.”

“Stone?”

“Pizza stone.” He ushered you to the bright kitchen. There was still a haze of smoke near the ceiling. “I was gonna make us pizzas.”

On the floor was a cracked pizza stone, thick pieces of broken glass glued to it with burnt gravy. Kylo grabbed a couple of potholders and dumped the pieces into the sink. He warned you to stay back as he got a dishrag and wiped the floor.

“How in the world…?” you asked as you kept your distance.

“Fuckin’ Ben. Wanted to heat the last of this casserole I made.” He rinsed off the dishrag and gave the floor another once-over. “Stuck the cold dish on the hot stone and everything went to shit.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.” He gave the dishrag one last rinse before draping it over the sink lip. “So, you want a beer?”

“Beer’s good.”

Kylo pulled two bottles of decent local beer from the fridge and cracked them open. “You look nice, by the way,” he commented as he handed you one.

“Thanks, you do, too.” Which was true. His form-fitting shirt was nice, despite the missing buttons, and his jeans hugged his well-turned legs.

He looked down and promptly sputtered. “Shit, I’ll be right back.” He left his beer on the counter as he rushed upstairs.

As you took a sip of yours, you wondered if you’d made a mistake. Without even being here, you’d caused a rift in the household. You could practically feel the tension in the air. Not that it was your fault. You hadn’t made Ben stick his leftovers in the oven nor had you egged on Kylo to choke the crap out of his brother.

When he came back to the kitchen, he still looked nice. He’d changed into a v-neck sweater. It was apple red—and definitely not his. Kylo never wore anything besides black or gray, sometimes brown. He tugged at the hem and pushed up the sleeves as he reached for his beer.

He must’ve noticed you noticing. “Ben’s,” he muttered and plucked at the shirt.

“Do you want—” you began the same time he said, “How about we—”

Then he said, “You first,” as you said, “Go on.”

You both groaned. Kylo let his head fall back while you let out a little huff of amusement. This evening wasn’t going very well.

“I fucked this whole thing up,” he declared at the ceiling.

You took a step forward. “No, you didn’t!”

“No, I knew Ben would pull some horseshit like this. He always does, and he _always_ gets away with it. I should’ve taken you out on a real date.” He brought the bottle to his lips and drank deep.

“This is a real date.”

He muffled a burp. “I wanted to impress you, ya know.”

Your stomach swooped at the thought. “Consider me impressed.”

Kylo wanted to make homemade pizzas with you. You’d never done that with anyone. Hell, you’d never had a pizza that wasn’t frozen or from a chain.

He sidled closer and murmured, “I like you.”

“I like you, too.”

“Even after all this?”

“Yup, that choke hold was pretty impressive.”

Kylo grinned and ducked his head. “I can teach you sometime.”

“Oh yeah?” you asked as you set your beer down. “Wrestle in the living room?” You moved near, because you didn’t want to stay away. “Pin you to the carpet?”

He looked surprised, and his cheeks flushed all over again. You couldn’t believe he thought you could be dissuaded now. Like his fighting with his brother would make you run screaming into the night.

He seemed to rally after a beat. “Who said it would be me pinned?”

“You plan on overpowering me, Kylo?”

“Would it be so bad to be under me?” he asked and left his beer by the fridge. His eyes were so dark now, and his face serious.

You shook your head, because it wouldn’t be bad at all. He was beautiful and creative and witty. Yes, he had a short temper. You knew that was because he was sensitive, insecure. You clutched at his sweater—_Ben’s sweater_—and pulled him to you.

He took a final, stumbling half-step closer and rested his hands on your waist. You raised yourself on tip-toe and put a hand at the nape of his neck to pull him down. He yielded graceful as water.

When his lips touched yours, it felt like a remedy and sweet relief all in one. It was _nice_. His lips were silky and plush. He was responsive and kissed with his whole body. He pulled you tight to him and deepened the kiss. His tongue teased yours, slipped against your front teeth. All the while his hands skimmed your back, which had you arching.

You could kiss him all day—kiss him until you fell asleep, mouthing at his smooth skin. You wanted to kiss each little mole on his face and discover if he had more under his clothes.

He sucked on your bottom lip, and you tried not to moan. But if he kept this up, you’d let him tear your clothes off and take you on the counter. You’d soon not care if Matt or Ben heard.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Ben called down the stairs, and you startled out of the kiss. “Matt and I are ordering pizza and stuffed cheesy bread—”

“And buffalo wings,” Matt added from lower level.

Kylo clung to you like you’d be snatched away at any second.

“And buffalo wings,” Ben agreed.

Kylo turned his head to yell in Ben’s direction, “Fine.” He then buried his nose in your hair to mumble: “Wanna go sit on the couch?”

You smiled and thought of making out with him until the food came. “Sure, but no wrestling,” you teased.

“Not until after dinner,” he agreed and took your hand, leading you out into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hotshot** \- A rushed feud, climax of a feud, or big match on television instead of at a pay-per-view in order to get a short-term boost for business.  
**House show** \- A professional wrestling event produced by a major promotion that is not televised, though they can be recorded.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com).


End file.
